


Deaths Misfortunes

by Sweetcici123



Series: Owl House Au’s [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Accused, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage AU, Belos is Boscha's dad, Corpse Bride AU, Death, F/F, Framed, Heartbreak, Other, Revenge, Sad, The Blights are jerks, Well the parents are at least, Zombie Willow, confused Luz, getting away with murder?, honestly that's pretty sad, no one even realizes, no twins sadly, poor amity, poor willow, she died young, undead Willow, undecided luz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetcici123/pseuds/Sweetcici123
Summary: (The full summary wouldn't fit)Amity and Willow were childhood friends who grew to love each other. Amity's parents didn't approve and so they arranged for her to marry the daughter of Belos, Boscha. Belos took it upon himself to deal with Willow before the wedding, but to his surprise, after he does that Boscha is the one who leaves Amity at the altar.After 5 years her parents arrange for her to marry another woman named Luz. They fall in love very quickly, but after a small mishap during the mock wedding, Luz decides to practice in the woods for solitude. She says her vows to a tree and when she finishes Willow raises from the dead and proclaims that they're now married. After taking Luz to the land of the dead she tells her how she loved someone and cared very dearly about them, only for her to stab her in the back, and to Luz's surprise, Willow tells her that it was Amity. Now Luz has to decide if she'll trust Willow and stay with her, or to go back to Amity.Started: 10/18/2020
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Series: Owl House Au’s [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921777
Kudos: 18





	1. Full Summary

_This is just basically a longer summary, so if you read the shorter one you don't really have to read this one._

Willow and Amity were childhood friends who promised to marry each other. When Amity's parents found out they immediately found a rich family to promise their daughter to, Boscha and her father Belos. Belos didn't want to worry about Amity trying to run away with Willow, so he lured her away with the pretense that she would be running away with Amity, only to stab her in the back and killing her. When he returned to the wedding he was surprised to see everyone there except Boscha, who had left Amity at the altar because she didn't want to marry at 17 and she had no feelings for her anyway. Belos was furious but he couldn't do anything about it.

After 5 years Amity's parents arrange for her to marry another woman named Luz Noceda. She spends time getting to know her and they both fall in love, Amity can't help but compare her to her first love, Willow. During their mock wedding Luz gets really nervous and screws it up and she's told to go practice before her actual wedding. She goes into the forest and practices on a tree that happens to look close to a hand. When she finishes her vows, Willow raises from the dead and proclaims that they're now married. After taking Luz to the land of the dead she tells her how she loved someone and cared very dearly about them, only for her to stab her in the back, and to Luz's surprise, Willow tells her that it was Amity. Now Luz has to decide if she'll trust Willow and stay with her, or to go back to Amity.


	2. Chapter 1

_Amity giggled as she looked over to Willow who was making silly faces from across the room. She then started to make some back at her. They loved playing little games like that to pass the time, like making faces, seeing who could make the other laugh the most, tickle fights, anything they could think of. Amity's parents didn't exactly approve of her friend, but they had no specific reason to try and separate them, especially when they were so young. They decided to let them be but gave them strict rules to always stay inside of Blight Manor. They would never go to Willow's house. Though the two 7-year-olds never seemed bothered by it, in fact, Willow was always way more excited since her house was much smaller than Amity's._

_"Hey Willow, I wanna show you something!" Amity beamed before running over and taking her best friend's hand to lead her away and out of her bedroom._

_"Where are we going?" Willow stumbled as she tried to keep up with Amity but the little girl was basically dragging her until they stopped outside of two large doors. They both stood there practically panting to catch their breath._

_"Why'd you do that Amity!" Willow whined but Amity only grinned again before pushing open the doors. Turns out it was a music room, but it wasn't familiar to Willow who was sure she had seen every room after all the time she spent there, but apparently not._

_"Isn't it cool? Father just had this room filled a month ago, and it took time for everything to be set up in a way that mother approved of, but now! We have a music room!" Amity ran into the room and twirled around a few of the instruments that were up on display. Willow couldn't help but look over the instruments around them one by one._

_"Can anyone here play?" She asked, knowing that the Blights were the type of family to spend random money just for display... at least that's what she would hear her fathers say sometimes._

_"Well... I think mother plays violin... and father said he can play many instruments but I'm getting piano lessons!" Amity yelled excitedly and quickly bounced over to the large piano in the center of the room. Willow's eyebrows furrowed as she walked up behind her._

_"Really? It looks really boring compared to the others here..." Willow complained as she got a closer look. Amity made an annoyed face at her._

_"That's not true! It's really amazing, look." She then took it upon herself to start playing the piano, she only knew one song which was London Bridges, so that's what she played. Willow watched her quietly as she played the nursery rhyme two times in a row before stopping and looking back at the other girl hopefully. Willow couldn't help but smile and start clapping as she looked over the piano again._

_"That was super cool Amity!" She praised and Amity started to blush._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah! You should teach me!" Amity looked surprised for a few seconds before she scooted over to give the other girl room to sit next to her._

_"Alright, but you have to take it seriously!"_

_"Yay!"_


End file.
